Kiss me again
by Ragni Mithrim
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot that came to me yesterday as I was listening to Toby Keith's "You shouldn't Kiss me like that". It's First person, and you should be able to figure out who's POV it is. It's the School's spring dance and the teachers a chaperon


**Title**: I just wanted you to know

**By:**Ragni Mithrim

**Mjr Pairing:** Bobby (Iceman) x?? (You'll find out towards the end!)

**Minor Pairings:** Scott (Cyclops) x Emma (Emma Frost), Logan (wolverine) x Remy (Gambit)

**Mentions of**: Jubilee, Kitty (Shadowcat), one of the Guntherie's. (seriously I do not know the name of the one I want. It's not Sam, it's the musically inclined one. If you know please give me his name and I'll fix it), and Lorna (Polaris).

**Summary**: Just a cute little one-shot that came to me yesterday as I was listening to Toby Keith's "You shouldn't Kiss me like that". It's First person, and you should be able to figure out who's POV it is. It's the School's spring dance and the teachers a chaperoning.

**Disclaimer:**All X-Men are (c) of Marvel and Stan Lee. The lyrics belong to Toby Keith and his label. And the Shirt that Bobby is wearing is (c) of Seseme Street and whoever owns them! I'm naught but a poor high school student and all you'll get is about $5.00 and a crap load of books if you sue me. ^^'

**Warnings:**LIGHT FLUFFY SLAH! Slight language and Kissing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes. It was always his eyes that got me. They way they could shine with child-like innocence on moment and then next have the seriousness of a man trice his age. That was probably how he got me here in the first place. Those beautiful blue eyes, they stared at him, into me and my soul with such longing. I was helpless to say anything but "yes".

So here I am, one of many teachers supervising the children's spring dance. Most of them are paired up and he's standing right next to me, as if he's keeping me company.

My dress shirt and slacks seem too formal of dress, here among the students and their ripped jeans and mini skirts. I believe I saw Jubilee running around in a highlighter yellow tube-top with a hot pink and black leopard print leather Mini skirt, well at least until Logan had seen her and dragged her up to her room to change. Oh hell, even Summers is wearing jeans and a black T-shirt. And of course this one, the one next to me, is wearing the rattiest jeans he has and a brown shirt that claims he's "Raised on the street" and has several Seseme Street characters on it. But as bad as it sounds, it's cute on him. Endearing even.

Someone taps my shoulder and turning it's him, asking if I would like to dance. I haven't noticed until that moment that the DJ (our very own Jay Guntherie...I think. It is not my fault, there are...what? Five or six of them here with a few more at home? Really you cannot blame me) has moved onto slow songs for couples.

Looking over to the corner I can see Summers and Emma dancing, and Gambit trying to get Logan to dance with him. Ha! Jubilee and Katherine are joining the Cajun now. It won't be long now until he's out here too.

He's still talking and I didn't notice...damn. Why is he apologizing? Oh no, he thinks I don't want to dance with him. Quickly I assure him I do want to dance, I was merely distracted by the spectacle going on in the corner. He looks over and breaks into a grin. Well I'll be damned, they got him dancing. Oh if only I had a camera, or a camcorder that would be so much better.

The music changes from some pop song to a slowish country one I believe. He takes my hand and my heart skips a beat. The warmth surprises me, I thought his hands would be cold, you know, from his mutation. But I guess I was wrong.

Gently he tugs on my hand and starts leading me out onto the dance floor. Some of the students stop to stare, probably due to the sight of me going to dance, rather than the man who is leading me out. The further into the crowd we get the closer he drifts to me, and I just have to ask if he's sure. If he wants to dance with me I mean.

"Bobby!" a voice calls over the crowd and it parts slightly. Oh damn it all to the seven hells, what is Lorna doing here?

He smiles politely and waves at her, and turns to keep walking, seemingly intent on reaching the middle of the crowd. But she would just have to keep speaking, the harlot.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Dancing," he replies, smile slowly changing from one that is true to one that is forced. "Or at least I'm trying to. If you'll let me go, I'll be dancing with my dance partner. But at the moment I'm talking to you and I'm trying to be nice but it's really not working.." he states in a pleasant, voice that reads 'bug off before I freeze you to the floor'. I hate that voice so much.

the green haired vixen is just standing there staring, and he tugs on my hand once again and off we go. Finally we reach the middle of the crowd and I can't help but smile a little as keeps playing the same song on a loop. I wonder if Bobby has paid him to do this or if he's doing it of his own accord. Either way I'll have to thank him later..

Slowly as the song starts once again we start dancing, Bobby's hands on my shoulders, mine on his hip. Slowly rocking back and forth he inches closer to me, but not so much that it would really be noticeable.

As what I assume is the chorus starts to play, he's pressed against me and he slowly lowers his head to rest on my shoulder. Thank God for small blessings like being the same height..or almost the same height. I think there's a few inches between us, but at least it's not like Remy and Logan. Though it is amusing.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
__Unless you mean it like that  
__Cause I'll just close my eyes  
__And I won't know where I'm at  
__We'll get lost on this dance floor  
__Spinnin' around  
__And around  
__And around  
__And around_

My heart skips a beat as he lifts his head and brings his face oh so close to mine.

_They're all watchin' us now  
__They think we're falling in love  
__They'd never believe we're just friends  
__When you kiss me like this  
__I think you mean it like that  
__If you do baby kiss me again_

Gently his lips brush mine and there's a spark, an instant connection and when he pulls back there's a shy smile on his face. Smiling back I tug him even closer and take a quick glance around. Everyone else has stopped dancing, they're watching us. I think I see Scott paying Remy for something or another. Oh well, probably none of my business.

We take another turn around and the song yet again keeps playing. Bobby seems content to just keep going, and I'm afraid if the song stops, then all of this'll come crashing down on me. Like everything in my life.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
__Unless you mean it like that  
__Cause I'll just close my eyes  
__And I won't know where I'm at  
__We'll get lost on this dance floor  
__Spinnin' around  
__And around  
__And around  
__And around_

He kisses me again and this time it's more than just a shy brush of the lips. My brain barely registers that we've stopped dancing and are just standing there, lips entwined with one another.

Finally he pulls away and the only thing that registers in my brain- other than Bobby just kissed me _twice_- is that the music is still playing. Bobby seemingly recovers first and starts to move again and when I can form a coherent thought I smile at him. "Bobby," I ask, as a few more brain cells start to come back to me.

"Yeah?"

"What was-"

"I figured it was the best way to come out."

"Oh well, I suppose that's one way. I am happy to have helped you." I know my voice was getting cold, but I feel used. Was the only reason he even asked me to dance and actually kissed me was because he just needed a way to come out of the closet? Oh yes, we can't simply just tell our friends let's use the gay man..

"It was better than writing a book about it non?" He asks, trying to tease me, the laughter clear in those beautiful blue eyes. I still feel used though, and don't really feel for joking.

"I suppose. Now, if you're through using me, I would like to go to my room now." His face falls and he steps away, looking so very confused.

"Jean-Paul?" he asks softly, and I'm hoping the others cannot hear us over the music.

"Oui?" I ask tersely, trying to keep my face neutral._ Just let me go_, I think, I pray. _Just let me go so I can run to my room and hide. _

"JP, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was using you, but...I was hoping that you'd get the message too. I just wanted you to know...I-I think I love you." he whispers, looking away as if he is waiting for me to yell at him.

I am a fool and I should know better. Bobby Drake does not use people.

Stepping closer, I gently take his face in my hand and lift it to look at me. "Love me?" he flinches slightly but nods just the same. "Bien. Robert I am sorry. I'm a fool. I should know you would never use me..I. I think I love you as well."

His face lights up like, well, I cannot think of a simile right now and he throws his arms around me and kisses me again.

As the cat-calling and whistling starts, he pulls away and blushes. Smiling I wrap an arm around him and motion to Guntherie to cut the music.

The clapping and whistling and cat-calling still continues, only louder now and Bobby huddles closer to my side. The poor man, this is probably too much for him right now. Scanning the crowd I catch sight of something I've never seen.

"Jubilation!" I call, hoping to grab her attention. She shuts up and looks to me. "Look behind you."

She turns and squeals in joy and of course catches everyone's attention.

"WOLVIE! GUMBO!" she squeals as they ignore her and keep on trying to suck each other's face off. Soon the other girls start as well and it gives Bobby and I the perfect opportunity to take our leave.

Slipping out into the gardens, my hand slips from around his shoulder to his hand. His smile is shy, but true and my heart can't help but speed up.

"Thanks for that."

"Pas de problem. Besides, I do believe that Remy, Scott and Logan had a bet going on us. Only fair." Bobby laughs and leans closer, taking his hand from mine and hesitantly wraps his arm around my waist. Looking to me, he seems to wait for me to tell him 'No' and I have to remind myself that I'm probably his first..._what? Boyfriend? Lover? Fuck-buddy?_

Telling myself to just shut up and enjoy the moment we keep walking. Somehow we end up by the lake and with the full moon shining on the glassy surface it's perfect. Bobby sits down and I follow suit, wondering what he has planned.

Lying back, he stretches and motions for me to join him. Grass stains or not, it'll be worth it if I can just hold him. And he has the same idea, curling up to me and rests his head on my shoulder. Smiling and playing with his shaggy hair, I wrap my arms around him and hold him close.

We don't say anything, we don't need to. We just lay there, watching the stars.

After what feels like eternity, I notice that Bobby's breathing has become softer and more even. Looking he's fallen asleep and he's even cuter when he's asleep. So innocent, so carefree. Putting my head back down, I feel my eyes slip shut.

This feels so right, me holding him. I feel so complete.

_But you don't even know what you are to him_. my logical side tells me and all I have to say to that is to bug off. We'll figure it out in the morning. Right now though, I'm just content to lay here, with Bobby in my arms, close.

Sleep closes in around me and I know I have a smile on my face. "Bon nuit mon amour." I whisper and drift off.

~FIIN!~


End file.
